


intoxicating, complicated

by antikytheras



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sick Character, Very OOC, but let's be real, more like drunk honestly, no one reads my fics for my characterisation anw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/pseuds/antikytheras
Summary: Raihan is looking up at him from where he’s lying down in bed, with a squint and an equally-charming lopsided grin plastered on his face.‘S’did it hurt?’Leon eyes him warily. ‘Did what hurt?’Raihangiggles. ‘When ya fell from ‘eaven?’Leon wants todie.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	intoxicating, complicated

**Author's Note:**

_Rotom’s screen flickers through his photos rapidly before stopping at a video. It’s six whole minutes long._

_“I, uh, wasn’t aware that Rotom recorded last night’s… fun,” Leon starts to say. “I don’t think you’re gonna want to watch that—”_

_The video starts and right away, Raihan is seen blabbering away about how much he loves Leon._

_“Y’re the best, Lee… I love you… I really, really—”_

_“Raihan, stop. Go to sleep. Please, for the love of Arceus—”_

_“Loooooove youuuuu!”_

Raihan is looking up at him from where he’s lying down in bed, with a squint and an equally-charming lopsided grin plastered on his face.

‘S’did it hurt?’

Leon eyes him warily. ‘Did what hurt?’

Raihan _giggles_. ‘When ya fell from ‘eaven?’

Leon wants to _die_.

‘I think you should go back to sleep,’ Leon says, because that is an infinitely safer option compared to the hundreds of conflicting urges racing through his mind right now.

The light fades from Raihan’s eyes, and he looks down at the ground with such an openly sad expression that Leon feels like he just kicked a puppy. ‘Y’don’t want me around anymore?’

Leon’s heart twinges. ‘No, that’s not what I—’

‘S’okay, I get it.’ Raihan bites his lower lip and rolls over, facing away from Leon. ‘I know ‘m a rubbish rival—’

What in the world is _happening_ , this is _not_ a conversation Leon is prepared to have right now, holy _shit_ —

Unfortunately, Leon’s internal panic does not manage to magically convince Raihan to stop talking. ‘Can’t even beat ya in anything,’ Raihan mumbles. When he turns back to glare at Leon, his eyes are suspiciously wet. ‘How am I s’pposed to get ya to fall in love with my hot ass if you won’t even look at me?’

Leon pointedly ignores the L word. He certainly wants to do more than look, but he’s not sure if he can trust his traitorous hands not to wander right now. ‘You’ll always be my number one rival, you prick—’

‘I’m your number one?’ Raihan immediately rolls back over and looks up with that blue, wide-eyed stare, and Leon does not have the self-restraint to stop himself from admitting:

‘Yeah.’

Raihan bursts into an angelic smile. ‘I’m your fav— your favour— favourite?’ he repeats. The smile reaches all the way to the corners of his eyes.

Leon has seen a lot of Raihan’s smiles. Many of them are sharp and cocky, proud displays of arrogance befitting the strongest Gym Leader and the strongest Champion’s only rival. Those are the ones that make him feel backed into a corner, the ones that he imagines when he indulges in certain fantasies that involve Raihan pinning him against a wall.

And then there are the ones he uses for photoshoots and fan-meetings, the promise of something warm-and-tantalising in the flirtatious curves of his lips. Leon tries not to think about that smile too often, especially when Raihan turns it on him.

This one, though—

This one is _cute_.

It’s pure, concentrated contentment curled up in the breath of his sigh. Leon has never seen him so unguarded, so raw and so happy. The very idea that _Leon_ could have turned Raihan into a goopy emotional mess (with the help of some apparently _very_ potent Hypnosium PM) is so— it’s so—

It’s absurd, so why does he feel so _mortified_?

Leon lets out a strangled, ‘You’ll feel better if you lie down—’

‘I al— alre— feel loads better,’ Raihan mumbles, still smiling. He looks so happy. It’s wrong. Not that it’s wrong for Raihan to be happy, but it’s weird and wrong that Leon’s the one he’s smiling at with his guard down, like he actually _trusts_ Leon to— to take care of him properly, or something—

‘Y’re the best, Lee…’

Oh no.

‘I love you…’

Oh _no_.

Leon makes another strangled noise, but Raihan just keeps _talking_.

‘I really, really—’

‘Raihan, stop, go to sleep, please—’

The rest of Leon’s plea is drowned out by Raihan’s extremely enthusiastic _“Loooooove youuuuu!”_

Leon buries his face in his hands, but evidently, he’s covering the wrong body part because he can still hear Raihan blabbering.

‘Love your solid, stable ankles—’

Now _this_ Leon physically cannot ignore. ‘My _what_?’

‘So stable,’ Raihan sighs, closing his eyes in bliss. ‘Just wanna grab ‘em in those leggings, who even let you wear those tight leggings, do you know what it’s like starin’ at ya ‘cross a football field without wantin’ ta’ lick—’

Apparently Leon needs to update his wardrobe before he gets sexually assaulted in front of their millions of adoring fans. ‘I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that—’

‘And your face, _god_.’ Great, now he has the sound of his rival’s pleased groan hammered into the most primal parts of his memory. ‘S’pretty. You’re _pretty_. It’s not _fucking fair_ —’

‘You’re pretty too,’ Leon points out. ‘There, is that enough to make you fall asleep or—’

Raihan’s reaching for his legs. Leon makes a point to keep his ankles far away from his grasp, but that only encourages Raihan to sink his fingers into his thighs.

Raihan groans. ‘ _Fuck_ , so _hard._ ’

The window is starting to look like a very viable way to exit this scene.

‘Come down here,’ Raihan demands, squinting up at Leon with a frown.

Leon inches backward. Or, well, he would, if not for Raihan’s iron grip on his inner thighs right now. ‘Why?’

‘Want cuddles,’ Raihan mumbles, averting his eyes.

It’s okay. Leon has self-control. Leon is not about to take advantage of his clearly delirious, very treasured childhood friend—

Why the _fuck_ is Raihan pulling his pants off?

‘H-hey,’ Leon says nervously, trying and miserably failing to swat Raihan’s hands away, ‘what do you think you’re doing?’

‘It’s hot,’ Raihan grumbles.

‘Then why are you taking _my_ clothes off?’

‘You’re hot,’ Raihan says slowly, like Leon is a child who cannot understand why adding one Applin to another Applin makes two Applins and not an egg.

‘That’s not going to help,’ Leon feels himself mumble faintly. He keeps a tight grip on the waistband of his pants, though.

‘Y’re always s’helpful,’ Raihan slurs. ‘Galar’s pure _champion_. Almost makes me feel bad for getting all hot and bothered when y’make that stupid face at me.’

Leon’s soul leaves his body. ‘What face?’

Raihan glares at him. ‘Don’t act like ya got no clue what ‘m talking ‘bout. Every time Duraludon goes down, y’give me that look like— like you’re gon’ eat me or some.’

Oh, he’s talking about their _battles_ , thank god—

‘Well, ‘m right here for the takin’.’

Leon stares out the window miserably. He wonders if Charizard would react fast enough to save him before he hit the ground.

‘Cuddle—’

Self-control be damned, he’s had this goddamn crush for a _whole year_ and he’s not about to say no. If Raihan started crying—

Leon shudders. He _really_ doesn’t want to think about it.

‘Yes, yes, alright, just hold on, will you?’

Raihan rolls around on the bed, like a flailing, overjoyed burrito. ‘Yay.’

Leon quickly sheds his cape and crawls into Raihan’s bed. It’s a nice, firm mattress, which is a shame because under other circumstances, Leon is sure he would be appreciating the bounce of the bed beneath him.

Right now, he just feels very silly and awkward sitting next to Raihan and trying to figure out what he should do next. ‘Uh.’

Raihan solves his dilemma by wiggling up and firmly plonking his ass onto Leon’s crotch.

Leon tries to think about battle strategies, or type match-ups, or anything but the surprising plushness of the body part that is currently grinding into him as Raihan adjusts into a comfortable position.

He is helpless when Raihan reaches back to guide Leon’s arm over his waist, and even more helpless when Raihan laces their fingers together. He’s not sure if the heat between them is due to Raihan’s fever, or his own mortifying ordeal, or something else entirely.

Probably all three, if he’s being honest with himself.

‘’S true.’ Raihan is mumbling something again. ‘Mean what I said. Love you, Lee. Wish you’d just… love me too.’

It’s a terrifyingly vulnerable statement.

Before Leon can fully process whatever the _hell_ just happened, Raihan is already asleep. He can feel Raihan’s ribcage rising and falling against him as he breathes evenly, his body twitching ever-so-slightly as he dreams.

Leon closes his eyes. Soon enough, he, too, drifts to the sound of their shared heartbeats, a steadfast rhythm that lulls him to the edge of familiarity, until he can no longer see the fine line between hope and reality as it blurs into something different and new.

He will think on this later, but not now.

**Author's Note:**

> the secondhand embarrassment was too much and i couldn't bring myself to proofread this so please let me know if there are any issues
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/syorobao)


End file.
